Getting Married
After saving the world, before the movie finish or confess their feelings, the heroes and heroines decide to get married at the end or later until the sequel like Aladdin and Jasmine for example. It's just show us how much they love each other after everybody is a huge fan of the couples since the first movie, tv series or fanmade by drawing them if they were together or ship them with someone else (depends on the story). Here's some reason why they want to get married: *Reunited each other after the battle, etc. *Confess their feelings after loving each other *Either months, years or few weeks/days, they decide to get married after loving each other and decide to be together forever. *Sometimes they put on hold after they know each other more or planning for their future before getting married *Sometimes we have to wait until the sequel, so we know that they're getting married or not. *No matter where you're from, what you look like or redeemed yourself, love is a more important thing in their heart *Realizing that his love interest is the one all along and decide to ask her to marry him which the answer will be yes. Examples Films *Princess Fiona and Shrek are married in the first movie after confessing their love. *Robin Hood and Maid Marian got married after Prince John, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nottingham are thrown in prison by King Richard. *Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood got married at the end of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. *Peaches and Julian are married in the 5th movie after saving the world. *Carol Pewterschmidt and Mayor Adam West are married in Family Guy episode "Brothers and Sisters". *Helen Parr/Elastigirl and Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible are married at the beginning of The Incredibles. *Jonathan Loughran and Mavis are married at the beginning of Hotel Transylvania 2. *Hiccup and Astrid get married sometime after Grimmel's defeat and the depature of all Berk's dragons. *Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert get married. *Cinderella and Prince Charming get married after Cinderella tries on the glass slipper, proving that she's the mystery maiden the Prince fell in love with at the ball. *Aladdin and Jasmine get married later on. *Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun get married in the end of Wreck-It Ralph. *Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala get married. *Benji and Tiffany get married in For the Love of Benji and have puppies. *Henry Casey and Lily Joseph get married after they save the Haida and reclaim the caribou. *White Fang and the White Wolf get married after he helps Henry and Lily bring back the caribou. *Jim Craig and Jessica Harrison are married when her father accepts Jim to marry her. TV shows *Muscle Man and Stara got married in Regular Show episode "Dumped at the Altar". *King Roland II and Miranda are married in the beginning of Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess *Jeannie and Major Anthony Nelson are married. *Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave got married at the end of South Park episode "Follow That Egg!". *Giant and Giantess got married at the end of Peg + Cat episode "The Wedding Problem". *Oggy and Olivia got married at the end of Oggy and the Cockroaches episode "Oggy Is Getting Married!". *Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle are married in The Big Mac Question. Others *Peter Warren and Ellie Andrews get married at the end of It Happened One Night. *J.E.B. Stuart and Kit Halliday get married at the end of Santa Fe Trail. *Alvin York and Gracie Williams get married at the end of Sergeant York. *Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce got married in Glee episode "A Wedding". *Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson got married in final season of Glee. *Goku & Chi-Chi are married. *Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyūga are married. *Daphne and Thoren got married in Season 6's final episode of Winx Club. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes